


Thorns and Roses

by PawPrint18



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Bara Sans (Undertale), Biting, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gun Violence, Hate to Love, Horror, Mae is sassy, Mae takes no shit from Sans, Mafia Boss, Mobsters, Murder, Peace, Possessive Behavior, Protective Sans (Undertale), Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Scratching, Sex, Sexual Content, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, mafiafell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPrint18/pseuds/PawPrint18
Summary: Mae a young lady in her twenties worked at a casino that her mother owned she loved her family casino. The only problem was that it attracted very dangerous people and monsters. One group caught her eye the Gasters she was surprised her mother was friends with these mobsters. She wasn't the only one who had their eye on someone one skeleton was very interested in her indeed.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 33
Collections: UnderTale x Reader, UnderTale/Au's





	Thorns and Roses

It was the 1920s, the time when mafias ruled cities, but the one city that was most feared was Ebott city. Others felt pity for the people who lived there. The city used to be so beautiful, luscious green trees populated the areas that were left uncovered by the flowers. Children played without a worry in the world, laughing along with their friends as they raced in the grass, trying desperately to not be tagged. People waved at each other while walking their dogs, starting small conversations as they exchanged smiles with one another. Tourists from other cities used to visit for the holidays, or enjoy a nice sunny day on the beach with their families.

Those were the good old days, until the monsters appeared out of thin air. The King and Queen of monsters told the citizens that they wanted peace, and to live peacefully with human kind. The mayor decided to welcome them with open arms, after all, he was known for his kindness, and believed that monsters and humans alike could live in harmony.

The people followed in his footsteps and accepted the monsters with open arms; giving them houses to live in and places to work. Of course, there was still some tension, some people didn't believe that monsters should populate their city with them. No fights had broken out, but some monsters had to deal with the verbal abuse from those who opposed them. All in all, everything was running smoothly.

However, it didn't last long, when some monsters had decided to join the mafia. They were notorious for being loan sharks (dons). Their interest rates were through the roof, ensuring the debt of others for life. The first murder in Ebott city occurred when someone had been late on their payment for two weeks. The first murder crime, had been committed by a monster. The people of Ebott city knew that they now had to now be cautious; mess with these monsters and you would be dead where you stood, erased from the face of the Earth as if you never existed.

The people of Ebott learned to never question or even utter a word about the missing people. They knew that missing people would never come home. Even the police refused to questioned it, terrified of what these powerful, menacing monsters could do. As the years went by, the city slowly decayed along with the greenery, as the mafia took control over the city, replacing the mayor that had welcomed them with open arms.

Most mafia gangs were now filled with monsters, causing tensions to rise between the human mafias, who were opposed to the monsters running their territory. In the end, the human side of the mafia decided to make deals with the monster dons. Some of the deals were extremely dangerous, and could not be spoken of. Some of the human mafias wanted the monsters to join their gang, to ensure that they stay in power. Nobody thought that Ebott city, the gorgeous city with amazing views, would turn corrupted and ugly. Soon enough, tourists from other cities stopped visiting after hearing the high rate of mafia gangs and crimes that the city had turned to.

Everybody had lost all hope, except for one woman who fell in love with another, and ended up changing the city for the better, bringing us to today. Ten years later, on a street by the beach, where the famous casino of Ebott city, "The Rose Lily" stands.

The owner of the establishment was known as Lily Marsh, a middle aged woman with raven black hair tied up in a bun, along with a few silver streaks visible in the swirl of her bun. She had brown eyes that reminded those around her of dark chocolate that were adorned by large, round glasses that had a chain of gorgeous pearls attached to them. She wore a sparkly black dress that puffed out at the bottom, falling just a few inches above the knee, paired with black chunky heels that gave her the appearance of being a few inches taller than the average height for a woman. A beautiful red heart-shaped necklace settled just above her chest.

Lily Marsh was a very wealthy and kind hearted woman, happy to now own the casino that had been passed down through her family for generations. She had a passion for looking after the casino, which made her extremely happy. The only thing that made her happier was her only daughter, Doe Mae, a beautiful young lady in her twenties who preferred to be called Mae.

Sadly, Mae’s father had left her and her mother when she was just a baby. Her mother was left heart broken, and never really recovered from it, even to this day. Mae was the lead singer of The Rose Lily, and was just as beautiful as her mother. She had gorgeous brown hair that was almost always up in a high ponytail, with fringe that covered her right eye. Her hair always had a natural shine to it, making many around her jealous. She had the same dark brown eyes like her mother, along with the kind heart that she had. She wore a tight shiny red dress that cut off half way down her thighs, with puffy arm straps that held her dress up. She also wore black wedge shoes that matched the black choker around her neck.

Mae's singing was always the highlight of the night at the casino, which attracted the attention of a lot of men, which she did not like. However, she just held her head high and always ignored the lewd comments about her body that came out their mouths. After all, Mae was a clever girl, she knew how to handle men that acted as shameful as them, and would never allow herself to be used as some toy for their pleasure.

As she was back stage fixing her hair, she peeked through a gap in the closed red curtains, curious about who she'd be performing in front of today. She noticed a few regulars, the usual drunks that she held a disdain for, and couples that were happily enjoying each other's company. Mae let out a sigh, she was envious of the couples. While she was a happy young woman, she felt lonely. All the men that wanted to date her were never serious about being in a relationship. They only wanted to have sex with no strings attached, which was something she just wasn't interested in.

Often times, when she declined their invitation, she would be get harassed. They said awful things like, "You're just a filthy slut anyways. Any girl who goes home with me would be a lucky one!" Occasionally, they would send a slap to her bottom and whisper in her ear about the ways that they could pleasure her, asking if she changed her mind. However, she was privileged enough to get a kind man once in a while, who would back off when they realized that their attempts weren't welcomed.

"Oh honey, you look absolutely beautiful..." Mae turned around and smiled at her mother.

"Mother...you tell me this every time I'm about to sing." Lily placed a hand on her daughters cheek, staring into her eyes, reminded of her younger self whenever she looked into Mae’s eyes.

"I know, I know, it's just that you're so beautiful dear! Go out and knock ‘em dead, honey!" Mae smiled brightly, and hugged her mother, "Thanks mother, I will!"

Mae gave her mother one more big smile, before she turned around as the curtains opened and the sound of clapping was heard. Lily watched her daughter start to sing from backstage, losing herself in Mae’s canary-like voice.

"Miss Marsh, your VIP guests are here..." One of the security guards of the casino said, tapping Lily on her shoulder bringing her back to reality. "Hm? Oh, they are? Perfect! Tell them I will be right with them." The security guard nodded and walked off stage as Mae’s first song finished.

She smiled brightly as people applauded her beautiful singing. "Thank you, hehe, thank you!" She said, feeling happy. She got a rush of adrenaline every single time she was applauded for her singing, happy that other's enjoyed her voice.

She knew some of the applause was for her singing, but the rest were because they (the people) loved watching how her body moved as she danced. It was a shame, but she wasn't surprised. This is what her once beloved city became, a place full of darkness and lust...that clouded the light, not allowing it to shine. As the crowd was clapping, she noticed red smoke out of the corner of her eye, coming from the VIP area.

As she turned, curious as to who was watching her, everything seemed to go in slow motion. The strange red smoke was coming from a cigar that was held between sharp, bony fingers that were adorned with rings on nearly every phalange. Her eyes widened in amazement, sitting on a chair in the VIP area was a rather large skeleton monster. He wore a black and red suit with a black fedora on his head, and had a shark like smile resting on his face, a gold tooth shining in the light. Red eye lights inside his pitch black sockets made him look rather menacing. However, his look took her breath away. 

Mae shook her head, coming back to reality, as she turned away from the skeleton monster and prepared to start singing her second song of the night. She felt a chill run up her spine, knowing that the skeleton was watching, but that was fine. She would treat monsters like she would treat anyone, with respect, as long as they respected her back that is.

After her second song finished, another round of applause rang throughout the casino. She smiled and blew a kiss to the crowd as she bowed. "Thank you, thank you you've all been wonderful!" Mae smiled and bowed one more time as the curtains closed. She inhaled deeply and let out a sigh, her performance was over for the night.

"Mae, your mum wants to talk to you." Rodger the security guard said, as he smiled down at Mae.

Mae nodded and smiled back gratefully, "Okay, thanks Rodger"

"Of course! By the way, great performance as always Miss Mae."

"Thanks!" Mae said as she waved and headed over to her mother, who would mostly be in the VIP area along with the skeleton. She only hoped her mother was okay, since the skeleton looked like trouble.

Mae headed to the VIP area, ignoring the wolf whistles and dirty comments being thrown at her as she passed drunken men. Her nose stung a little from the smell of alcohol as it wafted through her nose, as she walked by them.

"Mother?" Mae called out.

"Over here Mae dear, I've got some friends that I want you to meet!" Mae smiled to herself as she walked over to the corner of the VIP area. Her mother had always loved telling her friends about her daughter and introducing Mae to them whenever they came to the casino for drinks.

"So mother who-" Mae stopped in her tracks as she felt her stomach drop, her mother was standing there smiling happily, which was normal, but next to her were three very tall and terrifying skeleton monsters, one of them being the skeleton from before that had been watching her. Her mother waved her over.

"Mae come meet one of my old friends and his sons, don't be shy dear.” she said chuckling a little. Mae walked over with a fake smile on her face, as she felt the cold glares that the skeleton or skeletons were giving her.

"Mae, this is the Gaster family."

The tallest skeleton leaned down to Mae’s height and bowed with a sharp smile on his face.

"Hello Doe Mae. My oh my, haven't you grown..." The strange tall skeleton had a very unsettling deep voice, but for some reason Mae also felt comfortable around him, weird.

He wore a red long sleeved shirt with black trousers, black and white shoes and a long black trench coat. Mae smiled kindly in return.

"Hello nice to meet you, uhm?"

"Oh I do apologize my dear, my name's Wing ding, but you can call me Gaster." He replied giving Mae a smirk.

Mae nodded in return, "Alright then Gaster. Please ,call me Mae, everyone does."

The conversation was going well so far for Mae, knowing that at least one of them had manners.

"Mae these are my son's, Papyrus and Sans."

The one called Papyrus was the second tallest out of the three skeletons, as he was only a few inches smaller than Gaster. Papyrus looked more scary however. "

HELLO HUMAN, IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU!" Papyrus practically yelled, making Mae flinch a little from his gruff, loud voice.

He wore a red long shirt with the sleeves rolled up, covered by a black jacket and adorned with a black tie, black trousers that had black clips on them, and a black fedora on top of his head. Mae stared for a minute. Papyrus's teeth were sharp and jagged except for his canines, they were sabertooth-like. This made Mae feel a little uneasy and his bright red eye lights gave him the appearance that he was angry and unfriendly.

Yet, she also gave him a kind smile to be polite. "Nice to meet you Papyrus."

Sans was the last skeleton to be introduced, the smallest of the three, but still giant like to Mae. He gave Mae the chills as she turned to look up at him. He had a cigar in his shark-like teeth, that looked like they could pierce through flesh like paper.

Then Mae realized the strange red smoke coming from his cigar was the same one that surrounded her whilst she was singing. Sans was the one watching her. He wore a black shirt, a red vest, a black tie, black trousers and a black trench coat. He also had a fedora on top of his head too. Sans grinned down at her. 

"Hiya doll, pleasure to meet ya~ " he said in a husky voice, as he gently grabbed Maes hand and kissed it.

Mae had no words, her mouth kept opening like a fish. "Uhm....urrr nice..nice to meet you too Sans..." she mumbled, stutering slightly. Sans chuckled, what a cute little human, she was indeed pretty too he liked that...a lot. Mae sat down next to her mother

"Mother how do you know these monsters?" she mumbled. Lily turned to her daughter and smiled, she forgot Mae was only a child when she met Gaster, but she never met his sons till now, shame... Lily thought it would've been nice if they grew up together, but Gaster and his family were having troubles of their own back then.

"Oh dear, I've been friends with Gaster for a long time. He's a good friend of mine, I thought you would remember him? You did meet him when you were very young though." 

Mae guessed that was why she felt a little comfortable with Gaster, her brain must have recognized his voice from when she met him as a little girl.

Gaster and his sons took a seat opposite from Mae and her mother. "Sorry if my son's and I seem a bit intimidating, it's been a while since I've seen you and your mother."

Mae smiled. "Oh no need to apologize, I'm sorry I can't remember you very well." 

Sans smirked. "Well...being in the mafia is hard work sweetheart, sometimes we're away a lot, heh."

Wait, the mafia? Mae’s mother never mentioned that. What had her mother gotten herself involved with? Mae had many questions for her mother and the skeletons, after all, it was common knowledge that the mafia were bad news in this city.

Right?


End file.
